


You Haunt Me In My Dreams

by Sadisticfucktoy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Impregnation, julius is 22 and altena is 26, let me live my life writing soft domestic couples with no problems of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadisticfucktoy/pseuds/Sadisticfucktoy
Summary: this is a modern day setting for Julius and Altena and I blame a certain someone for getting me into this ship because I just love it so much.
Relationships: Altena (Fire Emblem)/Yurius | Julius
Kudos: 2





	You Haunt Me In My Dreams

There were some days when time would go by so slow. Waiting for Julius to return home and gift her with the love and affection that she loves receiving. Granted she typically gifted him with affection to but he always treated her like the Queen she is. Altena stood by the pot that had a few vegetables boiling away in it and the more she thought about her beloved. The hotter she felt her body get.

Maybe it was the constant love making, but her body had grown to accepting the fact she got fucked twice a day. And on weekends, that was 3 or sometimes 4 times a day. Altena loved when Julius got to be home on the weekends so that they could constantly make love. Sometimes it felt like that's all they did, but damn, if it wasn't worth it. 

Altena stopped stirring their dinner in the pot and looked over to where the couch was. Then glancing to the clock, she had about half an hour before Julius returned home. She had plenty of time to be able to get a quick session in before she could have sex with her lover. Granted, they had to skip their morning sex because Julius was running late for work. But he had promised her a special treat later today.

Altena could not wait until he got home though. She sat herself on the couch and pushed her skirt down onto the ground. Her panties followed suit and she sat on the leather couch and started to run at her clit. Her one leg draped over the arm of the couch and the other leg balancing herself. Her eyes shut and she thought of her lovely husband. How he would touch her and the things he would say to get her riled up. 

Her head rested on the back of the couch and her fingers dipped inside of her aching heat. Altena's body lip was in between her teeth as she pumped her fingers gently into her wetness. Her brows knitted as she felt the familiar heat pooling in her. She was so close, and just from thinking of the dirty things that Julius has told her in the past.

“You're doing so well... Yes, that face... Keep making that face for me, my love... My, my... You want my kids? Gladly..” 

Altena bucked her hips to meet her hand as she continued her frantic thrusting. But, she heard a faint sound and stopped her hand's ministrations. Slowly withdrawing her fingers, she peered around the corner of the couch and saw no one. She had thought she heard the door open, but alas, nothing. Letting out the breath that was kept deep in her lungs. She settled back into place on the couch but then was met with the familiar red eyes of her husband. 

In that moment she felt her face completely heat up. Her darling husband had caught her with her pants down, literally. He gave a soft smirk to her and took the hand that was just busying itself. He saw her juices dripping down her palm and gave her hand a soft lick. Altena said nothing but just relished in the fact that he wasn't mad at her for touching herself. He started to suck on her fingers and he was drinking it up like he hadn't consumed anything in days.

“H-How was work, h-honey?” Altena barely managed to get out as she watched her darling lick her. He finally gave up on that and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Altena leaned into his touch some and returned the kiss back to his cheek then. He sat next to her on the couch and draped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her close to his chest.  
“Work was fine, but, I much rather be here with you. Snuggled up close to you, loving you, kissing you..” He made his point clear with another kiss to her cheek, then to her chin and then into her neck. “Breeding you.. Making sure that you have my children..” Altena's face was almost as red as her lover's hair and held him close to her so that his face was buried into her neck. He didn't mind at all and started to kiss, lick, and suck at her neck. Leaving small love bites as he continued his kissing adventure.

“Mmm... Julius, I missed you today..” Altena tilted her head back as Julius went lower and was opening her shirt to expose her chest. His hands cupped her breasts once they were freed from her shirt. Her back arched and his fingers worked on getting her bra off. Julius had always disliked this contraption, it kept him from getting to her lovely full breasts. Altena typically had to help him get it off but he had a different plan.

Pulling her shirt off of her and then the bra straight over her head. He pushed her back against the couch and was immediately on top of her. His beautiful naked wife, he buried his face into her chest and kissed and suckled on the supple flesh. He loved being able to be close to her and watch as her face contorts as she moans so sweetly. His hands traced down her sides as he grabbed her hips then and trailed his tongue down her chest. Down her toned abs, and finally to her hips. Altena's eyes went wide as she watched her husband go lower and lower.

He spread her legs and placed each one of her thick thighs on top of his shoulders. His mouth placed gentle kisses to her thighs and Altena moaned at each kiss and as he got closer and closer to the destination. She ended up covering her mouth with her hand. His mouth was on her clit, licking and suck it gently as his fingers made their way into her wet heat.

Altena felt so full like this but she knew that she could feel much better with his cock deep inside of her. He was definitely teasing her though. She squirmed some as he continued licking at her clit. Her moans were becoming more and more high pitched. She gripped the couch and bucked her hips more frantically. 

“J-Julius.. Pl-please, I want to cum..” Her voice sounded so whiny, so needy. Almost unlike her at all. Julius was edging her on and on and eventually everything stopped. No more fingers and his tongue was back in his mouth. Leaving her on the verge of cumming, she whimpered. Wanting something, anything, inside of her.

“St-stop being so cruel dear..” Julius kissed up her legs and raised her feet onto his shoulders then and rested his head on her leg then. He gave her a playful smirk and glanced down to her dripping hole. It looked so inviting and perfect for his cock. He was throbbing under his pants and wanting to be deep inside of her. His eyes fixated on her chest then, watching her breasts heave as she panted. He groaned as he freed his cock from his pants then. 

“Come on love, I wanna hear how much you want my cock.” Julius almost purred his words as he held himself in his hand. He rubbed the head against her slit and it made her whimper, again. She tried to inch her hips closer to his cock so she could feel more of it but he moved away from her. Teasing her slowly and awaiting a response from her. He looked at her and her face was such a pretty shade of pink that he couldn't help but smile at her. She always looked so cute in this position and with Julius wanting her to beg? He couldn't wait to hear her answer.

“J-Julius please... Please my love, my dearest. I want.. No, I need your cock in me right now. I need you to impregnate me and have me carry your children. I need you to pump me full of your seed, darling..” Altena's voice was so cute and high pitched. She was severely embarrassed. Her voice almost cracked even in the middle of that. But Julius was a man of his word. He rubbed the head up against her again and slowly pushed in.

She was always so tight and so warm around his length. She clenched so nicely around him as he hilted himself deep inside of her. He supported himself upright until she was comfortable enough with him inside of her. He held her in his arms gently and they moved positions a bit. He was sitting with her in his lap then, her hips instinctively moving as he held her hips. 

Altena loved riding Julius, it put her in control and they both enjoyed the satiation from this position. Julius got to rub her hips and her breasts and she got to rub his shoulders and control the speed. Having his cock so deep inside of her though made her almost forget to touch her beloved husband. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she moved her hips in time with his thrusts to get the fullest feeling from it. 

Julius had one hand on her hip and the other playing with her nipple and burrowing his face in between her cleavage. Nipping and biting at the soft skin as she kept riding him. Being this close to her was always a plus for Julius, but he damn well knew what was coming soon. She always begged for him to cum deep inside of her. Though, he had to admit, he loved giving everything he had to her.

“J-Julius, my love~ Pl-please... Cum deep inside of me. Let me bear your children. Fill my womb with your seed... I want to be impregnated by you.” Altena almost spoke as if it was a prayer to Julius, that she was pleading and begging for him to give her everything he had stored. Julius was very happy to oblige her and give her what he had. He held her hips close to his and bucked hard into her a few times.

“G-Gonna give you everything my dear...” His face nuzzled her collarbone and murmured soft nothings into her chest as she rested her head on top of his. She felt his cum filling her and hummed softly as she held her lover close. She felt the soft twitches of his dick and his hands holding her close to him then. He wanted to be as close to her as possible. 

Altena didn't mind at all, hopefully this would let her become with his child. She gently placed soft kisses to the top of his head and he was snuggled close into her. He stayed inside of her tight heat and nestled comfortably in her. He was full on planning on sleeping like this. Because what better way could he sleep than in the embrace of his lovely wife. And she thought the same about sleeping with her darling husband in this manner.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Consider commissioning me at @ren-rambles on tumblr! thanks again, tell your friends.


End file.
